


I'll be here

by TheFallofYang



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And being a "Hero" in general, Gen, Its hard for Bucky, Nightmares, PTSD, and Steve - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallofYang/pseuds/TheFallofYang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares. It wasn't Aliens or Criminals that could bring the bravest soldiers to their knees, it was their own subconscious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be here

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the shortest drabble I have ever written. But it's nice I think, in it's own way.
> 
> Part of my drabble request on Tumblr. Let me know if you'd like a drabble, just message me or review with what you'd like. Doesn't have to just be this fandom.

He was having a nightmare again. 

It was difficult for Steve at times like this. He watched helplessly as Bucky tossed and turned on the sofa where had fallen asleep. The Avengers building was good for times like this, even if someone else had come across Bucky, Steve trusted his Team mates to come get him and not to ever mention it to his long lost friend. 

He came closer to the restless, dark haired form. Breath after breath, whimper after whimper and Steve knew why. Nightmares weren't that uncommon for the people in this building, not one of them seemed to be able to escape themselves. Not the Avengers, or S.H.E.I.L.D agents. None of them.

He slowly knelt down next to his friend. Memories of his own nightmares flickering through his brain. Crashing a plane, his last conversation, the promises of a dance that he knew would never be.  
“The Winter Soldier and the Captain, bunch of misfits we are” he thought grimly.

Reaching out, he gently grabbed his Bucky’s head to stop him from turning.

“Sssh” he whispered “It’s a nightmare, its fine. You’re fine.”

Slowly the breathing slowed, and the whimpers stopped. But Steve did not let go. Instead his slowly brought his forehead to tap down on his fellow out of time soldier, his friend and his brother.

“I’m here Bucky” he said softly into the dark.

“I’ll always be here for you”


End file.
